


Growing Up

by flickawhip



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Wendy bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

Alice had not ever dreamt that she could meet someone else who hated that she had grown up. She had been mildly surprised to find that the woman lived close to her. They had sent their children to the same school and, much as they liked one another, they agreed it was not a good plan to get involved. That had been before her children came home claiming they had been invited to Neverland. Wendy had spoken quickly, telling the children not to go. Alice had been just as alarmed when Wendy's children had said they wanted to go to Wonderland, she had spoken up quickly, convincing them that they would not enjoy themselves. The two had shared a secretive smile and from then had become close friends.


End file.
